The Charm of Audrey Hepburn
by iloveromance
Summary: Perturbed when Frasier brings Daphne to a cocktail party in order to obtain membership in the exclusive Empire Club, Niles tries not to let his jealousy show. But when he finds himself unexpectedly alone with Daphne, the evening takes a very different turn. Written in honor of Audrey Hepburn's 85th birthday and dedicated to fellow Audrey admirer Jan2StaMuse!
1. Chapter 1

Tonight was sure to be the most memorable evening of Niles' life. He wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. Here he was, impeccably dressed and ready to take his place as the newest member of the esteemed Empire Club. It was indeed the highest honor he could ever imagine. Or, at least one of them, anyway.

Nervously he paced the room which was filled with all sorts of sophisticated people; members and potential members of which he was thrilled to be a part of. But now he was becoming anxious, waiting for his brother to arrive. Had the man no shame, arriving late to such an important party? It was with great relief that he heard his name.

"Niles! Niles! How goes the chase?"

"Brilliantly!" Niles replied as he turned around. But then he froze. It wasn't his brother's question that perplexed him; it was the woman on Frasier's arm.

Instantly his breath was taken away.

"Daphne…"

Wearing a long sleeveless black evening dress, pearls around her neck, long black gloves and her hair piled atop her head, she smiled, making her look even more beautiful. It was, by all accounts nearly impossible, because he'd never seen her look so stunning.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Frasier takes me everywhere, don't you sweetheart?"

To Niles horror, his brother merely laughed.

"I think I'll go and sample some of the hors d'oeuvres. Back in a minute, Darling!"

When Daphne was gone, Niles looked at his brother in disgust. "Sweetheart? Darling?"

"My date canceled." Frasier explained. But when Niles seemed unconvinced, Frasier sighed. "Look, you can't possibly think that I'm dating Daphne!"

Niles swallowed hard. "Well, you are a man and she is a goddess!"

"Fine, believe what you want Niles, but-."

"Dr. Crane, how nice to see you!"

Shocked to hear his name, Niles turned to find the distinguished and elderly club President, Mr. Drake smiling at him.

"H-how did you know-."

The old man laughed. "Oh, I make it my business to know everyone's name; especially those who are interested in becoming a member of The Empire Club, Dr. Crane. Why don't we sit over here and get acquainted?"

"Oh… all right." But Niles could barely concentrate for looking around the room, hoping for any sign of the woman he loved. Alas there was none.

With a sigh he followed Mr. Drake to the corner of the room where they sat facing one another in two burgundy winged-back chairs.

"All right, Dr. Crane, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

Niles swallowed hard, suddenly remembering his senior year of high school when he sat across from the President of Yale University, hoping to convince the man that he was the perfect addition to join their fine school.

"You know…" He pondered aloud. "I would like to know more about this Empire Club, even though I already know quite a bit."

Mr. Drake seemed impressed by Niles' question. "All right, Dr. Crane, what would you like to know?"

"Well, for instance, what do you expect from your members?"

"Ah… Well, many things. For starters…"

Mr. Drake's voice faded away in Niles' mind, replaced with thoughts of his goddess. When he looked at his watch, he was stunned to find that almost forty five minutes had gone by. Forty five minutes since he'd last Daphne…. His goddess, his angel….

And suddenly he was worried.

"So, does this sound like a club you'd be interested in joining, Dr. Crane? You seem like a fine candidate."

He looked up, suddenly aware that he was being spoken to. "What? Oh, yes it sounds wonderful."

"Splendid! Well, now why don't I introduce you to a few of our members?"

"Actually, Mr. Drake, there's something I need to take care of."

"Oh, well, all right…perhaps in a few minutes then. I'll tell the others that you'll be along in a little while."

"Um, actually, Mr. Drake, this might take a lot longer than a while. Excuse me."

Niles rose from the wing back chair and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Mr. Drake completely baffled. But Niles didn't care. He was on a mission to find the woman he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

He moved through the swarms of guests, not caring about the looks of disgust or annoyance that he received. And he no longer cared about becoming a distinguished member of the Empire Club. The only thing he cared about was Daphne. And the longer he looked for her, the more worried he became.

It was with great relief that he spotted his older brother, conversing with Edgar Van Cortland, the man that Daphne had met earlier. The sight made Niles roll his eyes. Leave it to Frasier to find the one person that Niles wanted to meet more than anyone and completely engross him in some ridiculous conversation.

Must his older brother have everything?

Suddenly a rush of anger went through him and daringly he approached his shameless older brother. "Frasier, Frasier! Where's Daphne? I can't find her anywhere?"

Annoyed, Frasier turned to Van Courtland with an apologetic smile. "You'll have to excuse my brother Niles, he's a little-."

"Where is Daphne, Frasier? She's supposed to be with you!" Niles yelled. She's _your _date!"

"Well yes, Niles I realize that but that doesn't mean that I have to keep track of her every move! Daphne's a grown woman and she can take care of herself! She's around here somewhere... mingling. Have you checked the third floor?"

Niles swallowed hard. "Of course I've checked the third floor, along with every room in this blasted monstrosity of a home! If Daphne were my date, I wouldn't let her out of my sight! I'd… treat her like a princess and-."

"Of _course_ you wouldn't let her out of your sight, Niles! You haven't stopped _ogling_ over her since you first laid eyes on her! And all the while you were married to Maris! Dear God, man! You are despicable!"

Shaken by his brother's comments, Niles tried to calm his beating heart. And then, not wanting to make a scene, he forced himself to smile. Despite his quelled interest in the Empire Club, he still had his reputation to protect. And so, he spoke as calmly as possible.

"Frasier, it's true that I fell in love with Daphne while I was married to Maris. But in case you've forgotten, Maris and I are separated and divorce is on the horizon... as much as it hurts to admit it. But I'm trying to deal with it as best I can! And _you_ may not care about Daphne's well-being, but _I do_! In fact, I love her and I'm going to find her no matter how long it takes!"

"Niles, don't be ridiculous! Daphne's fine! She's-Niles! Niles!"

But Niles had no intention of listening to his brother's shouting any longer. He was determined to find Daphne. It was the only way to calm his fears and perhaps heal his broken heart…. At least for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Niles pulled on his coat and ran out of the enormous home of Mr. Drake to summon the valet for his Mercedes. When it arrived, he tipped the valet handsomely and climbed the car. Despite his shaken nerves and tremendous worry, he managed to shift the car into gear and sped out of the driveway onto the main street.

In no time at all, he'd reached the main thoroughfare frantically looking for his angel. But to his dismay, every street seemed to be deserted with nary a car in sight. Dear God, where could she have gone?

He was miles away from Mr. Drake's home and he could only imagine what terrible things could have happened to her. Minutes later when there was still no sign of her, he slowed to a stop on a well-lit street filled with businesses and removed his cell phone. He was barely able to dial for his trembling fingers, but the line suddenly connected.

_"911 what is your emergency?"_

"Th-this is Dr. Niles Crane. I'm calling… I'm… I'm calling to report a missing person. Her name is…"

He looked up and gasped in disbelief, the cell phone slowly moving away from his ear as his hand fell to his side. But he could still hear the tinny voice of the 911 operator;

"_Dr. Crane? Sir? Are you there? Do you need help?"  
_

He moved his hand upward and hung up the phone as his eyes stayed fixated at the sight across the street. It was as though he was watching a miracle unfold before his eyes. For there, in front of Tiffany's, the famous jewelry company, which had recently opened a store in Seattle, was his angel.

He was so relieved and stunned to see her that he found himself blinking back tears. Without hesitation, he moved woodenly across the street, oblivious to any cars that might have crossed his path.

And he soon found himself standing on the sidewalk. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, wondering what she was doing so far away from Mr. Drake's house. He couldn't help noticing the way she was staring intently into the store window, despite the fact that it was completely dark inside. And she was holding something in her gloved hand; a paper bag. She looked to be so deep in thought that he hated to disturb or startle her, but he simply had to make certain that he wasn't dreaming.

He moved toward her slowly, praying that he wouldn't frighten her. For the last thing he'd want to do is hurt her, unlike his uncaring brother. The nerve of him! How could he just take a date with the luminous Daphne Moon for granted? It was disgraceful!

"H-hello, Daphne."

She turned, gasping in surprise when she saw him. "Oh! Dr. Crane! What are you-."

Suddenly he was overcome with emotion and before he could stop himself, he engulfed her into his arms, inhaling the scent of her perfume as the tears fell onto his cheeks.

"Oh Daphne…"


	4. Chapter 4

He held her for what seemed like an eternity, never wanting to let go, for fear of losing her again. He could feel her arms around him, her hand moving slowly up and down his back.

"Dr. Crane, what's wrong?"

"Thank God I found you." He breathed. "I was so worried… I thought…"

"I'm sorry if I worried you, Dr. Crane. I'm fine. I just-."

Reluctantly he let go and looked worriedly into her beautiful brown eyes. "What are you doing here? I-I mean… how…"  
She looked down at her high heeled shoes as though she was ashamed, and he felt a pang of guilt. He never meant to-

"It was wrong of me to leave the party without telling your brother. I'm sure he's going to be furious with me, because he was really looking forward to it. When his date canceled unexpectedly, I'd never seen him so angry. But now… Well, I guess I'm going to have to start looking for another job. Good thing I kept the number for the agency. I didn't mean to leave so abruptly. Your brother was my date after all. But he was so wrapped up in talking to those dreadfully dull and snobby-Oh… I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I didn't mean-."

"It's all right, Daphne. Why did you leave?"

"Oh… Well, I just… I couldn't take it anymore! All of those sophisticated people rolling their eyes at me when I told them what I did for a living! After a few minutes of that I'd had more than enough! I'm proud of me job, Dr. Crane and I'm proud to work for your family! I love your father and brother very much, even if we don't get along all the time. Oh, how I would have loved to have said what was on me mind, but I didn't want to make a scene and ruin your brother's… or your chances of getting into that club. I know how much it means to you… both of you, but if you want my opinion it doesn't sound like a very nice club at all!"

He looked down, and his breath caught in his throat as he noticed for the first time that her fingers were entwined in his. And slowly he raised his eyes to meet hers, smiling at her confused expression.

"You're absolutely right Daphne. That's why I revoked my application."

She looked at him in disbelief. "You did what?"

"I'm sure that this will ruin my chances of ever being able to associate with such people again, but when I noticed that you were gone, I…"

"You came here, looking for me?"

In the dimness of the streetlamp, he could feel his face flush with embarrassment. "I… I was worried."

Instantly, he found himself in her arms, sighing at the way she held him close. "That means so much to me, and I'm sorry I worried you. Thank you, Dr. Crane."  
After a few seconds, he drew out of her arms and stared at her hand. "What's that?"

Daphne blushed, making her even more beautiful. "Oh… Well I figured that since I was here, I might as well play the part. You did notice me outfit, right?"

His heart beat rapidly at her stunning beauty.

"Um… yes, of course… you look like-."

"Audrey Hepburn, I know. I don't know what came over me but when your brother asked me to be his date; I kept thinking _Who is the most beautiful woman I can think of?_ And Audrey Hepburn came to mind. She had so many different roles in movies but my favorite is Holly Golightly."

"Oh, in _Breakfast at Tiffany's_?"

His knowledge seemed to make her happy. "You've seen that movie too? Oh, isn't it romantic?"

"No, actually… I mean… I haven't seen the movie, but I've read the book."

She smiled dreamily, clutching her hands to her chest. "It's wonderful."

"What's in the bag?"

Daphne laughed and held the bag in front of her, staring inside at the mysterious contents, before looking at him. "You'll think I'm completely daft when I tell you."

"No I wouldn't. I would never think that, Daphne."

She smiled and reached for his hand. "That's very sweet of you. Thank you, Dr. Crane. Well, actually… I was going to have the taxi driver take me home but then we passed by Tiffany's and I couldn't resist. And what's the point in standing in front of Tiffany's if you don't have a pastry in your hand?"

His eyebrows rose in confusion. "Pastry?"

"Yes, you see… I sort of… paid the driver extra to take me to the all-night bakery down the street and had him wait while I bought me pastries. It's rather late for breakfast but… would you like one?"

He couldn't help but smile. "That sounds wonderful."


	5. Chapter 5

They sat on the bench that was located directly across from the jewelry store enjoying their pastries as well as each other's company.

"Daphne, I can't thank you enough for this. It's just what I needed."

"Dr. Crane, you're much too kind. But I didn't do anything special. I suppose I just needed a little time to meself."

He took a bite, savoring the sugary sweetness. "This is wonderful. I can't imagine a more perfect way to spend an evening."

Daphne turned to him and smiled. "I enjoy your company too. But won't your wife be wondering where you are?"

He hung his head low, feeling a touch of shame. During the blissful moments he'd spent with Daphne, he'd managed to forget all about his estranged marriage. "I doubt it. In fact, these days, I think Maris would rather me stay as far away from her as possible."

\As expected, his comment brought concern and she looked at him, resting her hand on his forearm. "Oh, Dr. Crane, I'm sorry. What happened?"

He looked away, his chest aching as he remembered the terrible fight that he and Maris had engaged in only days before. It was a wonder that she hadn't thrown him out of the house. It certainly wouldn't be the first time. But it was a harsh reminder that his marriage was crumbling before his eyes. And suddenly he found himself unable to speak. How could he even begin to explain if he didn't understand it himself? What would he possibly say?

But he found that he didn't have to say anything. Her hand slipped into his and squeezed gently. "Do me a favor, Dr. Crane."

"I'll do anything for you, Daphne."

When she didn't answer right away, his eyes met hers and she smiled. "Please don't blame yourself."

After a while she let go of his hand and rose from the bench. Niles watched in concern as he watched her move toward the store window and look inside.

Curious, he picked up the paper bag and the parchment paper wrappers from their pastries and tossed them into the nearby trash can. And as before, hoping not to startle her, he moved slowly to where she stood, peering into the window. His heart beating faster, he moved closer until he was standing beside her. "Is something wrong?"

To his relief she smiled. "No, not at all. Isn't this a beautiful sight?"

He sighed taking a moment to lean closer, affording him a whiff of her hair. "It certainly is."

"So many beautiful things that I'll never be able to afford." She sighed, mesmerized by the sight of the jewelry inside the display window. And his heart broke for her.

"You should have everything your heart desires, Daphne."

His words earned him the most wonderful hug he'd ever received, accompanied by a kiss on his cheek. "That's very sweet, Dr. Crane."

Still in her arms, he glanced at the window, remembering their conversation from earlier. "Daphne, about what you said earlier about calling the agency…"

"Right… Well, I'm sure they have something-."

"Don't."

Her eyes rose to meet his. "What?"

"Don't call them, please."

"But your brother-."

"Frasier won't fire you. He was just…. preoccupied. It's not an excuse by any means and as I told him when I asked him if he'd seen you…. If you had been my date, I would have… treated you like a princess."

She smiled and in the dim light he could see her cheeks begin to color. "Dr. Crane…"

"I'm sorry he left you alone at the party, Daphne."

"I'm not."

Surprised his eyebrows rose. "You're not?"

His heart beat faster as she slowly moved toward him, kissing his cheek just inches from his mouth. "If he hadn't left me alone, I wouldn't be here now, with you."

He smiled and offered her his arm. "Would you allow me the honor of driving you home?"

To his utter delight, she linked her arm through his. "I'd like that, Dr. Crane. It sounds like the perfect way to end the evening… spending it with me best friend."

THE END


End file.
